Unfinished: A Last Encounter
by o0Alanna0o
Summary: [Attention! Unfinished story not likely to ever be finished!] On their way from Forks moving to Alaska, the Cullens have a last encounter with Bella's former Classmates while crossing Port Angeles.


Title: A Last Encounter

Author: o0Alanna0o

Rating: T for safety

Warnings: -

Summary: On their way from Forks moving to Alaska, the Cullens have a last encounter with Bella's former Classmates while crossing Port Angeles.

_A/N: __Again, this was written in just a few minutes and I ask you to remember that I neither have a beta nor am I a native speaker, but other than that: Enjoy!_

_The world in which this story takes place and all the characters you recognize from the Twilight saga do not belong to me (but to Stephenie Meyer) and no profit (except for the fun of writing it) is being made with this story!_

_Whereas the Prologue is going to be a slight bit sentimental, the rest will be more fun :)_

_And one last thing: I'm very sorry. You people have to be annoyed by me only posting prologues, but I swear I will try to continue those stories!_

**Prologue**

I still don't know what had possessed us to leave Forks at day.

We could have easily sneaked out in the middle of the night and no one would have noticed us. Instead, we gathered around noon with Charlie and some people from La Push to bid us farewell.

Charlie hugged me in a sudden outburst of emotion causing at least Jasper to flinch – very much unnoticed by my dad. He then shook everyone else's hands and quickly got away in his car where Sue Clearwater had been waiting. He had never been the person for long good-byes so I didn't blame him for leaving abruptly. Also I loved him spending time with Sue. I would have hated leaving him all alone except for some people in La Push. However, with Sue at hand he might even get a slightly exciting life without us vampires.

When I turned my attention away from the street I heard Alice's ringing laughter. Seth had taken a lungful of air and was now hugging everyone good-bye while avoiding to breathe. It put everyone in a good mood and I thought I saw a smile creep even onto Rose's face.

Besides Seth, Billy and Jacob there was only the pack from La Push which had decided to appear in wolf form. I felt touched by them showing their respects to their former enemies. They could have celebrated us leaving at last but instead, they had come for bidding us farewell.

There was an unusual lot of chattering and talking and so I could quietly make my way over to where Jacob was standing with Renesmee. She was in tears because of leaving Forks and especially because of leaving Jake. Although she just had a "normal" social bond with him, she had grown extremely fond of her imprinted protector. He, on the other hand, was very much trying to soothe her which was quite ironic since I supposed that the parting had to be a billion times harder for him. When he saw me coming to pick my daughter up he just gave me a sad smile.

"Jake, you're going to visit us first time next week. You're gonna manage one week without our little angel, will you?"

Renesmee had to giggle under her tears because of the pet name.

"I'm drinking blood for breakfast, mummy, I can't very well be called an angel, can I?"

Now it was Jacob's time to answer, "I see someone has done his homework on ethics," which only caused her to giggle harder. I mouthed him a "Thank you" for finally cheering her up a little and hugged him close.

After another few minutes we were ready to go at last.

Jacob went on helping Billy into the car whereas another wolf suddenly appeared from a tree. After we had brought our stuff over to our home already last week and therefore had almost all the cars there as well. We had left the several "special occasion" cars for our actual move. We got in and with a last wave at the wolves we sped forward in a cloud of dust. As soon as I felt the jolt of speed run through the car I had to force myself to keep the tempo low. All the while I could see dark shadows move among the trees as the wolves escorted us to the borders of their land.

While speeding down the street with our little convoy I had to involuntarily think about all the people to which I hadn't been able to say good-bye. I had no idea that a last encounter was awaiting me in Port Angeles which now slowly came into view.

TBC…


End file.
